wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znamię czterech/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. Dramat w Pondichery Lodge. Przybyliśmy na miejsce około jedenastej, pozostawiając za sobą mgły i opary stolicy. Noc była jasna, ciepły wiatr rozganiał chmury, księżyc ukazywał się co chwila, zlewając potoki światła na ziemię, mimo to Sholto wziął jedną z latarni powozowych, aby wskazywać drogę. Pondichery Lodge była to piękna rezydencya, wznosząca się wśród ogrodu i otoczona wysokim murem, najeżonym ostremi żelaznemi kolcami. Wązka okuta furtka prowadziła do tej siedziby. Nasz przewodnik zastukał, naśladując uderzenie młotka. — Kto tam? — zapytał z po za furtki głos ochrypły. — To ja, Mac Murdo. Czyż nie poznajesz mnie po pukaniu do furtki? Zgrzytnęły klucze i furtka posunęła się na ciężkich zawiasach. Na progu stał mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, ale niezwykle barczysty. Przy świetle latarni ujrzeliśmy twarz z wystającemi szczękami i oczyma o kocim blasku. — To pan Tadeusz? — zawołał odźwierny. — Któż są ci państwo? Pozwolono mi wpuścić tylko pana. — Doprawdy, Mac Murdo? To mnie dziwi. Oznajmiłem wczoraj swojemu bratu, że przyprowadzę kilka osób. — Pan Bartłomiej nie wychodził z pokoju przez cały dzień i powtarzam raz jeszcze, że mi nie wspominał o tych gościach. Wszak pan wie, że mi nie wolno wpuszczać nikogo bez rozkazu. Niech pan wejdzie. Tamci państwo muszą zostać za furtką. Była to zwłoka nieprzewidziana i przykra. Tadeusz Sholto rozglądał się niespokojnie dokoła. — Tego już za wiele, Mac Murdo — rzekł głosem lękliwym. — To są moi przyjaciele: skoro ja za nich ręczę, powinno ci to wystarczyć. Zresztą, jak widzisz, jest z nami dama; wszak nie może stać na ulicy. — Przykro mi bardzo, panie Tadeuszu — mówił odźwierny — ale poradzić na to nie mogę. Pańscy przyjaciele mogą nie być przyjaciołmi mojego pana. Płaci mi, żebym pełnił służbę i spełniam ją sumiennie. Nie znam ani jednej z tych osób, a więc... — Mylisz się — przerwał mu spokojnie Sherlock Holmes. — Czyżbyś miał pamięć tak krótką, Mac Murdo? Czy zapomniałeś już amatora, który przed czterema laty na twoim występie pokonał cię trzykrotnie w walce na pięści? — Pan Sherlock Holmes! — zawołał dawny szermierz. — Że też pana odrazu nie poznałem? Nie trzeba było stać na uboczu, lecz zbliżyć się do mnie i palnąć mnie w zęby na odlew, a byłbym pana poznał w tej chwili. Szkoda, wielka szkoda, wielka szkoda, żeś pan do jakiego cyrku nie wstąpił. Czekała pana sława niezrównana. Ja to panu powiadam, ja, Mac Murdo. — Widzisz, Watsonie — zawołał Holmes — gdyby mnie wszystko inne zawiodło, mógłbym jeszcze obrać godną siebie karyerę. Ale teraz pewien jestem, że mój przyjaciel nie pozwoli nam stać za bramą. — Niechże pan wejdzie i owszem — odparł odźwierny. — Wpuszczę też i pańskie towarzystwo. Przepraszam, ale miałem rozkaz stanowczy. Nie pozwolono mi otwierać drzwi nieznajomym. Teraz, to co innego. Weszliśmy w aleję posypaną żwirem, wiodła przed gmach ciężki, niegustowny, oświetlony tylko promieniami księżyca, które padały na jedno z okien pierwszego piętra. Ponury wygląd tego domu przejmował dreszczem. Nawet Sholto był stropiony; latarnia, którą trzymał w ręku, drżała. — Nie pojmuję doprawdę — szeptał — musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie. Wszak oznajmiłem wyraźnie Bartłomiejowi, że tu przyjdziemy, a jednak w jego pokoju ciemno. Cóż to znaczy, u licha? — Czy pański brat zawsze tak broni wstępu do swego domu? — Strzeże tradycyi ojca. Był jego ulubieńcem. Zdaje mi się, że major musiał mu powiedzieć coś więcej, niż mnie o tym skarbie. Oto okna Bartłomieja, te właśnie, które księżyc oświetla. Zdaje mi się, że niema światła wewnątrz. — Istotnie — rzekł Holmes — dostrzegam jednak światełko w tem oknie przy drzwiach. — To pokój szafarki, starej mistress Bernstone. Zobaczę, co to znaczy. Poczekajcie tu chwilkę, muszę ją uprzedzić, bo gdyby nas zobaczyła niespodzianie, przestraszyłaby się okropnie. Cicho... Cóż ja słyszę? Podniósł latarnię, ale ręka tak mu drżała, że światło jakby tańczyło nad jego głową. Miss Morston uczepiła się mojego ramienia, staliśmy, jak wryci. Z głębi domu doleciał nas głuchy jęk kobiety, a potem okrzyk trwogi. — To głos mistress Bernstone — szepnął Sholto. — Jedyna to kobieta w całym domu. Poczekajcie tutaj. Wrócę za chwilę. Rzucił się do drzwi i zapukał trzykrotnie raz po razu. Otworzyła mu wysoka kobieta, a ujrzawszy go, krzyknęła z radości. — Och! panie Tadeuszu, jakże się cieszę, że pana tu widzę! Jakie się cieszę, mój dobry panie Tadeuszu! Słyszeliśmy jak powtórzyła jeszcze kilkakrotnie te słowa, potem drzwi się zamknęły, doleciał nas tylko cichy szmer. Nasz przewodnik zostawił nam latarnię. Holmes chodził z nią naokoło domu, przyglądając się wszystkiemu bacznie i ciekawie. Miss Morston została przy mnie. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Co to za niepojęte uczucie, ta miłość! My dwoje widzieliśmy się po raz pierwszy, nie wiedzieliśmy o sobie nic zgoła, nie zamieniliśmy czułych spojrzeń, ani przysiąg, a jednak wobec poczucia niebezpieczeństwa nasze ręce splotły się instynktownie. Nieraz w następstwie dziwiłem się temu nagłemu porozumieniu dusz, lecz w danej chwili wydało mi się ono zupełnie naturalnem, a i ona mówiła mi potem, że instynktowo czuła, iż znajdzie we mnie opiekę. Staliśmy więc jak dwoje dzieci, ręka w rękę; pomimo otaczających nas niebezpieczeństw i ciemności, czuliśmy się zupełnie szczęśliwi. — Co za dziwne miejsce! — szepnęła wodząc okiem dokoła. — Istotnie — potwierdziłem — możnaby sądzić, że się jest wśród zoranego pola, gdzie ani jedna grudka ziemi nie pozostała na miejscu. — Przypomina mi to raczej kopalnię złota — wtrącił Holmes, zbliżając się do nas — bo też szukano skwapliwie skarbów i to przez lat sześć, nie dziw więc, że ogród cały w brózdach. W chwili tej drzwi domu gwałtownie się otworzyły i wypadł przez nie Tadeusz Sholto, blady, z rękoma wzniesionemi do góry. — Nieszczęście! — wołał głosem przerażonym. — Coś strasznego zdarzyło się Bartłomiejowi. Co począć? Ratujcie! Miał łzy w oczach, wyglądał jak dziecię przestraszone, wzywające opieki. — Wejdźmy do domu! — rzekł Holmes nakazująco. Weszliśmy za nim do pokoju szafarki, na prawo od korytarza. Mrs. Bernstone chodziła po swojej izdebce, załamując ręce. Ujrzawszy nas stanęła wystraszona, ale widok miss Morston uśmierzył widocznie jej obawy. — Niechże Bóg błogosławi twoją słodką twarzyczkę — zawołała z płaczem. — Te pogodne oczy dodają mi otuchy. Miałam dzisiaj dzień straszny! Miss Morston zbliżyła się do klucznicy, ujęła jej spracowaną rękę w swe dłonie i pocieszała ją słodko. — Nasz pan zamknął się na klucz i nie chce mi odpowiadać — mówiła mrs. Bernstone. — Czekałam przez cały dzień na jego wezwanie, gdyż nie lubi, żeby mu przeszkadzać. Dopiero przed godziną, w obawie, czy mu się co złego nie stało, zajrzałam do pokoju przez dziurkę od klucza. Pójdźcie tam, panowie, i zobaczcie sami... Już dziesięć lat jestem tutaj. Widziałam pana Bartłomieja szczęśliwym i stroskanym, ale nigdy nie widziałam na jego twarzy takiego wyrazu. Rozpłakała się znowu. Sherlock Holmes chwycił lampę i wbiegł na schody, za nim szedł Tadeusz Sholto, cały drżący; musiałem mu podać ramię, bo się chwiał na nogach. Idąc po schodach, Sherlock nachylał się dwukrotnie i przyglądał się chodnikowi, ja nie dostrzegałem na nim żadnych innych śladów, oprócz kurzu. Szedł bardzo powoli, trzymając lampę przy ziemi i wodząc dokoła wzrokiem przenikliwym. Miss Morston pozostała na dole z panią Bernstone. Na trzeciem piętrze schody kończyły się długim korytarzem, na jego prawej ścianie zawieszony był dywan indyjski, w lewej było troje drzwi. Holmes szedł powoli, systematycznie, my za nim, nasze cienie słały się po korytarzu tworząc figury fantastyczne. Przy trzecich drzwiach stanęliśmy. Holmes zapukał raz i drugi. Nie było odpowiedzi. Poruszył klamką, ale drzwi były zamknięte z wewnątrz i silnie zaryglowane, jakeśmy się przekonali o tem, podnosząc lampę. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak zajrzeć przez dziurkę od klucza, tak jak to uczyniła pani Bernstone. Sherlock nachylił się, ale w tejże chwili odskoczył z tłumionym okrzykiem. — Jest w tem coś dyabelskiego, Watsonie! — zawołał z niebywałem u niego wzruszeniem. — Spojrzyj-no. Spojrzałem i ja przez dziurkę i cofnąłem się, przejęty zgrozą. Do pokoju wciskał się promień księżyca, oświetlając go blaskiem widocznym. Naprzeciw drzwi, jak gdyby zawieszona w powietrzu, bo reszta ciała była w cieniu, ukazała mi się twarz Tadeusza Sholto: ta sama śpiczasta czaszka, ta sama łysina, ten sam wieniec rudych włosów, ten sam wygląd anemiczny; tylko rysy wykrzywione były potwornym uśmiechem. Podobieństwo między tą twarzą, a twarzą naszego towarzysza było tak wielkie, ze odwróciłem się, aby się przekonać, czy jest jeszcze między nami. Teraz dopiero przypomniałem sobie, co nam mówił, a mianowicie, że są bliźniętami z Bartłomiejem. — Ależ to okropne, Holmesie! — szepnąłem — co na to poradzić? — Trzeba drzwi otworzyć — odparł, rzucając się na nie z całych sił. Drzwi zatrzeszczały, ale nie uległy naporowi. Ponowiliśmy szturm, wreszcie zamek wyskoczył. Byliśmy w pokoju Bartłomieja Sholto. Pokój ten służył za laboratoryum chemiczne. Naprzeciw drzwi przy murze ustawiony był cały rząd flaszek, stół pokryty był retortami; z jednej pękniętej wylewał się płyn czarny, z zapachem dziegciowym. Na stosie gliny i cegieł stał taburet, a wprost nad nim widać było w suficie otwór tak wielki, że człowiek mógł się przez niego wsunąć. Pod taburetem leżał długi powróz z ruchomą pętlicą. Na fotelu przy stole siedział gospodarz domu, z głową na lewe ramię zwieszoną, z uśmiechem zagadkowym na twarzy. Był już zimny i sztywny, śmierć nastąpiła przed kilku godzinami zapewne. Nietylko twarz, ale i członki były konwulsyjnie wykrzywione. Na stole leżała dziwna broń: pałka z czarnego, miękkiego drzewa, do jej końca przytwierdzony był ostry kamień, w kształcie młotka. Przed nieboszczykiem rozpostarty był szmat papieru z napisem. Holmes rzucił okiem i podał go nam. — Widzicie — szepnął. W świetle latarni odczytałem: „''Znamię czterech''.“ — Co to znaczy? — zawołałem, przejęty zgrozą. — To oznacza morderstwo — rzekł Sherlock, nachylając się nad trupem. — Domyślałem się tego. Spojrzyjcie! Wskazał nam długi kolec brunatny, zanurzony w ciało nad uchem. — Podobne to do kolca — rzekłem. — Jest to istotnie kolec — odparł — możesz go pan wyjąć, ale ostrożnie, bo pewnie zatruty. Wziąłem go między dwa palce i wydobyłem z wielką łatwością, na skórze pozostał zaledwie ślad ukłócia. — To wszystko jest niepojęte — rzekłem. — Im dalej się posuwamy, tem więcej tajemnic nas otacza. — Przeciwnie — wtrącił Holmes — tajemnica rozjaśnia się coraz bardziej. Braknie mi już tylko kilku ogniw dla odtworzenia całego łańcucha faktów. Przejęci tem śledztwem, zapomnieliśmy o obecności Tadeusza Sholto. Stał na progu, załamując ręce. Nagle z piersi jego padł okrzyk przeraźliwy: — Ukradli skarb! — wołał. — Wciągnęliśmy go przez ten otwór. Pomagałem bratu. Ja go widziałem ostatni wczoraj. Zstępując ze schodów, słyszałem, jak zamykał na klucz drzwi od pokoju. — O której to było godzinie? — O dziesiątej. I już nie żyje. Podejrzenie padnie na mnie. O, tak, ja za wszystko odpowiem. Ale panowie w to nie uwierzycie. Prawda, pewni jesteście, żem nie jest winien. Czyżbym was tu przyprowadził, gdyby tak było? Mój Boże! Mój Boże! Ja tracę głowę! Ja oszaleję! Podnosił ręce do góry, trząsł się, zgrzytał zębami. — Bądź pan spokojny, panie Sholto — rzekł Holmes dobrotliwie, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Posłuchaj mojej rady: wsiądź do dorożki, jedź do najbliższego biura policyjnego i ten wypadek opowiedz, ofiarując swoją pomoc w odszukaniu mordercy. Poczekamy tu na pański powrót. Mały człowieczek usłuchał i wyszedł. Słyszeliśmy kroki jego na schodach.